The Stefan's Diaries
by xTheSecretDiaries
Summary: After drowning in the safe all over Stefan decides to move on. He moved to the new city, met new girl, but the past doesn't let him be free. New characters. New love story. Hope you'd read.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:I wrote this fanfiction on wattpat, but not many people was reading it. I thought that I may have more readers here :) The story is almost compleated so I will update it really fast. Hope you'd like to read :))**

* * *

Stefan spent 1 month in safe underwater. Lexi somehow connected with Bonnie on the other side, Bonnie connected with Jeremy and told what happened to Stefan. In the morning Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Katherine and Tyler went to set him free.

Damon,Tyler and Jeremy went underwater to open the safe and pulled Stefan out of it. They lay him down on a grass. Elena put his head on her thighs.

"No, no, no, no." Elena was crying. "You have to live! Everything's gonna be okey, I promise." she stroked his head.

"I'm here!" Katherine ran to them. "Move!" she said to Elena. She found a piece of glass, cut her hand and moved to his mouth. "Drink Stefan."

Stefan was drinking her blood obstinately. She was moaning a little. When he stopped he pulled her hand away.

"You're okey!" Elena screamed and hugged him. "I was out of my mind! This freaked me out! What happened? Where is Silas?"

Stefan didn't reply her.

"Leave him alone. He's exhausted." Katherine gave her a bad look.

"Dude, everything's fine?" Jeremy asked Stefan.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

Stefan still didn't say anything. He was looking at his brother who doesn't even pay attention of him. He was walking around the cars. It looked like he just wants to leave as fast as it's possible. Damon didn't care about Stefan at all.

"C'mon Stefan, let's go home." Elena said to him trying to increase him.

"I'm not going home." he replied, stood up and went to his car.

"What the hell Stefan?!" she hit his arm. "You can't leave now! Do you have any idea what I felt when I found out about you?!" she said reproachfully.

"Did you even care about it while fucking my brother?" he asked calmly.

She couldn't believe in what she just heard. She stood for a moment with opened month.

"How could you say it now?" she asked, her voice broke a little. A tear dropped out of her eye. "It doesn't matter right now, now all that matters is your safety."

"I don't need protection." he opened a door of his car and drove away.

* * *

Stefan was driving for next few hours. He entered to random city and parked his car next to the shop. He walked out of the auto to straighten the bone. He checked out his phone. 17 unanswered calls and 23 texts from Caroline. Suddenly he got hitten by someone. His phone and books from the other person fell down on the pavement.

"I'm so sorry." a girl said. "I should be considered."

She was brunette, tiny, about 5'2'' and brown eyes, full of life.

_Human_ - Stefan thought.

"It's not your fault, it's mine." he said while helping her with raising her stuffs.

"Thanks." she smiled to him. "Are you new?" she asked. "I mean, this is small town, everyone knows everyone but I never seen you before."

"Yes, I'm new." he smiled politely.

"Where are you from? Of course if I can ask."

"Mystic Falls."

Her face saddened.

"I know this city... " she said sadly. "I was there with my mum 2 years ago."

"Really? How was it?"

''Umm..." she became nervous. "I don't like to talk about it... My mum died there."

"Oh... I'm sorry." he said sincerely.

"It's nothing. People are leaving, we have to live with that." she smiled.

"How did it happen?"

"She got murdered. Some people say it was an animal but for me it was some kind of demon."

Stefan looked at her startled.

"Sorry. I'm insane if it comes to my mother."

"No, no. Tell me what was it look like?" he thought that it can be someone that he knows, or it might be him.

"It looked like a human, a man. He got a black jacket and trouses and had a dark hair..."

_Damon - _he thought.

_"_Nevermind." she smiled falsely. "I don't care about it anymore. What are you doing here by the way? Are you a new student? How old are you?" she tried to pull out all memories of this terrible occurrence.

"Actually I am." he lied.

"Great." she smiled. "So you're 19? What are you going to study?"

"History. I hope."

''History? Really?" she blushed. "Me too. So that means we're gonna be a classmates." she was so cheery.

"If they let me be in it." he smiled.

"I'm sure they will." she smiled back. "So see ya, um..."

"Stefan. Stefan Salvatore." he finished for her.

"Nice, Salvatore. Italiano?" she said flirty.

"Only my name." he smiled. "And you are...?"

"Diana. Diana Argent." she giggled

"Also italien."

"Yeah. See ya in class." she waved goodbye and walked away.

* * *

Stefan decided to stay in this town. He found a place in guesthouse.

_Let's start a new life._ - he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Next 2 days. Stefan walked for the first day in collage. All girls and gay guys were staring at him, he was like the hottest guy in the crowd. He even saw one blonde girl licking her lips, but he pretended that he didn't see anything. He saw Diana standing next to the principal's room.

"Hi." he greeted her and smiled.

"Hey." she smiled back. "You're here." she blushed.

"As I promised." he didn't stop smiling.

"Umm... There is a party, for you know, to let know all schoolmates know each other better. Would you like to come?" she said with hope.

"Sure, why not." he said simply.

A blonde girl came to them.

"Hey Diana!" she hugged a brunette, then she looked at Stefan. She looked questioningly at Diana.

"Oh, Stefan, this is my friend Olivia. Olivia this is Stefan Salvatore. He moved here few days ago and will study history." she said nicely.

Olivia and Stefan shaked hands.

"Nice to meet you Olivia." he smiled at her.

"Yeah." she smiled awkwardly.

_God he's so hot._ - she thought. - _How Diana could not tell me about him?!_

_"_So, see ya tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah. Bye," Diana waved for him.

When Stefan walked away Olivia lay her hand down on the wall and gave her friend hostile glance.

"What?" Diana asked.

"Dear Diana Argent..." she said seriously. "Why didn't you tell me?! You knew this hottie for a days and I'm finding out now?!" she was mad.

"That was nothing to brag of. I met him just one time!" she said reproachfully.

"But still. Okey, Tell me what you know about him. Now." blonde said firmly.

"Not much. He'll be on the party tonight so I have a chance to find out."

"You gonna bag him?" she said flirty.

"I didn't say that." Diana pointed on her friend.

"You will!" Olivia screamed and started laughing.

"Shh... Shh..." she put hand on her best friend's month to calm her down.

Olivia swept up and she improved her short green dress which emphasized a color of her eyes.

"I mean... A hot guy who likes history isn't frequent. Catch him as fast as you can cause a chance like this can never happen again."

Diana rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." she said lazy and pulled her friend's hand. "Let's go to class." she decreed.

* * *

At 8 pm Stefan arrived on the party in the woods. It kinda reminded him school parties in Mystic Falls. He was walking around, a random girls were flirting with him. After an hour he stood alone away from crowd leaned on the bar.

Diana found him. She wore black jeans, red sneakers, red boxer shirt and black leather jacket.

"There you are." she announced and gave him a red cup. "I thought you were not coming." she sat on stump near him. "Having fun?" she asked casually.

"Now yes." he said rakish.

_A little flirt never killed nobody_. - he thought.

She blushed. To not let it show she turned her head and covered her face by hair. She cleared her throat.

"Where are you staying? Of course if I can ask." she added warily.

"In guesthouse. So your friend..." he was searching for her name in his mind. "Olivia." he snapped his fingers. "What is she studying?"

"Psychology. She's good at it. She can recognize your problem in 4 minutes of talking. Don't even try a conversetion with her. Trust me."

"Wow." he did _not bad _face and took a sip of beer. "Tell me something about you."

"What do you want to know?" she asked flirtatiously and smiled flirty.

"What you can tell me about?" he asked the same way as she did.

* * *

She was talking about her life like for an hour, about her family, friends, problems, hilarious moments in her life on which stories Stefan laughed with her.

"Okey, what about you?" Diana asked him. She was boring just talking about herself.

"What me?"

"Tell me something about you. Now's your turn. What about your family?"

"My parents died long time ago. I have a brother but... We-we're not in good relations right now..." he said low.

"Oh, tell me about it." she improved herself on the block. It wasn't the most comfortable place where she ever sat before.

"Well... He hates me." he said impassive.

"What? It's impossible to hate you. You're..." she was looking for good word, not to make a jerk of herself. He looked at her waiting for her continuation. "Nice..." she finally said quietly.

"It's a long story." he sat on the stump next to Diana. "Our mother died after she gave birth to me. Damon blamed me for it for a long time." Stefan looked at Diana. She became sad but felt that she understands it. "Then, when I was 5 we became closer. We were Salvatore borthers, best friends. It changed when we fell in love in the same girl. And then she died what was a little bit of my fault. I thought that I'm doing all right but I was wrong. Damon started hating me again for it. We were apart for a while. Our father died too what was also my fault for a little. I left Mystic Falls for for some time and when I came back, he came back too. Then I fell for a girl and Damon did everything to turn my life into misery, as he promised me, and clouded her mind, trying to convince her that she has feelings for him." Stefan took a deep breathe. "And she had to choose with who she wants to be with. She chose him." he lowered his head. He still loved Elena and he will always do. It's hard to move on. "And here I am now."

"I'm sorry..." Diana said unsteadily and quietly.

"I don't care about it." he lied. "I moved on."

"He shouldn't have blame you for all of it. He could be mad but... What he did for you was awful!" she admitted.

"He's Damon. He does what he wants and doesn't care who'll get hurt for it." he announced.

She put her hand on his lap and smiled comfortingly.

"Are you doing something tomorrow?" she asked.

"I don't know, why?" he asked suprised.

"I thought that maybe we can hang out. Of course, I'll understand if you don't want to."

"With pleasure." he smiled heartily.

"So tomorrow, in bar, 7 pm?"

"Sure."

"So we are an appointment." she smiled cheerfuly and stood up. "I'm sorry, I have to find Olivia. She's probably drunk vomitting on the bathroom. See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah bye."

* * *

Next day Stefan and Diana met on the bar. They had a good time, dancing, drinking, the first time in a long time he felt like he's free, that he doesn't have to care about anything. Nobody needs a rescue, nobody's dying. He haven't seen any vampires in this town, he was the only one.

Diana was trying to play billard. She wasn't good at it. She didn't even know how to hold a stick.

"Ugh! I suck." she said defeated. "I will never spank a ball."

"Let me teach you." he embraced her from behind.

It made her feel so uncomfortable. She couldn't focus on a game, all she felt was his warm breathe on her neck. He improved set of her fingers.

"And now go." he thrust 4 balls to a hole. "See? It's easy. Now your turn."

"I can't. Show me one more time." she begged him.

Stefan came back to the previous position. They were like this for 7 next shots.

"Try by yourself." Stefan recommended to Diana.

She listened to him and thrusted 3 balls at the same time.

"See. You can do it."

"Thanks." she smiled at him, then looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 9 pm. "Oh my God, I have to go. My dad's gonna kill me for being so late." she began to gather her stuffs.

"C'mon you're 19. He can't control you forever."

"You don't know him. If I'm not at home before half past ten for Monday to Thursday I won't go out anywhere for 3 weeks."

"Ouch." he said quietly.

"See ya tomorrow at school?" she put hand on the knob of the door.

"Right. Bye." he smiled at her.

"Bye." she smiled and left the local.

* * *

Next day after school Stefan and Diana went to the bar. When they walked into the local Diana throw her bag on the chair and came to the small football game.

"Come here!" she cited Stefan by hand.

"Are you sure you want to play with me?"

"Are you afraid you gonna loose?" she asked.

"Me? Of course I'm not."

"So let's play. I won the town competition four years in a row."

Stefan whistled to show admiration.

They played or an hour. Stefan didn't let Diana win just two times. She was really good at it, but of course, he was better.

"It's 5 pm. I need to go home. We have exam tomorrow." she said and took her bag and jacket.

"I'll drive you back home."

She smiled and they headed for the exit when some stranger, old man left them on the counter.

"Stefan? Stefan Salvatore?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Stefan replied unsteadily.

"Don't you remember me? Jacob. You, me, San Francisco, 1973. You were with my sister, Leah. You turned her, remember?"

"I'm sorry sir. I don't know what are you talking about." Stefan was a little nervous. Of course he knows this man, but he couldn't let it show. Not now, not with Diana.

"You didn't change at all..."

"Sorry, I don't understand you. Goodbye sir." he hold Diana's hand and pulled her with him on the outside.

"What was that?" Diana asked reproachfully.

"I don't know him. I met him for the first time in my life."

"1973? You were born in 90's, how could he think that you knew each other? And what means _turned_?"

"I don't know." he lied.

"You're lying to me. I can feel it." Diana said reproachfully again and crossed her arms.

"What?" he wondered. What if she's some kind of supernatural creature who can read in minds?

"I don't like it when somebody's lying. I don't lie to anyone so I want you to do the same. Be honest with me."

"I'm not lying." he said quietly.

"Fine." her face thinned. "Bye Salvatore." she said and walked away.

"Diana wait!" he shouted behind her but she didn't turn around.

* * *

In next day in school Diana was avoiding Stefan. When she was caming back home he rode up to her.

"Hey, Argent!" he greeted.

"What do you want Salvatore?" she asked pretending to be tired of his company. She didn't stop walking.

"So you're gonna avoid me now?"

She was thinking for a second.

"Maybe." she said shortly.

"Give me one more chance, Diana. No more lies." he said sincerely. She looked at him. "I promise. Let's go somewhere with me."

Diana thought about his offer for a minute, then smiled and opened a door of his car and walked in.

* * *

He took her to the cafe next to which they met for the first time.

"I'll be right back." Diana stood up of a chair and walked to the WC.

Stefan watched her walking away. When he turned head to the place when she sat he saw Klaus there.

"Hello my friend." The Original greeted.

"What are you doing here?" he said with claim.

"Caroline told me if I'll find you she's gonna go for a weekend to New Orleans with me. I found you so I'll go on holiday with my favourite blonde vampire girl." Klaus smiled to himself.

"Okey, now go." Stefan took a sip of coffee.

Suddenly Diana came back from the toilet.

"Hi..." she said hesitantly to Klaus.

"I'm sorry, darling. I didn't introduce. My name is Klaus." he stood up and kissed Diana's hand.

"Nice to meet you Klaus..." she said confused. "I'm Diana..."

"Oh Diana. Beautiful name."

"Yes, and he's leaving, right Klaus?" Stefan smiled falsely to the hybrid.

"Ah yes. I'm disturbing. Thanks Stefan." he stood up and kissed girl's hand again. "It was so nice to meet you pretty women." he said with his charming accent.

Diana smiled awkwardly. When Klaus walked out the local she sat on the chair and gave Stefan a bad look.

"What?" he asked like he didn't know what she means.

"You know what. Who was it?"

"You know his name."

"Don't play with me like this." she was irritated.

"Okey, he's from Mystic Falls. We knew each other for a little while..."

"What did he want?"

"Nothing important, really."

"Right..." she bit her bottom lip. "Do you have any other friends who can appear here?'

"Yes." he said blindly.

'Well... I have to go." she stood up and took her stuffs.

"I'll drive you home." he followed her. She agreed for a ride.

When they walked outside Stefan saw something. His motorcycle. He left it in Mystic Falls. Probably Klaus decided to gave it back to him.

"Is that yours?" Diana asked. She saw that he's looking at the conveyance.

" Yes. I left it in Mystic Falls." he sat on it. He missed this feeling. "Come here." he gave her the helmet gestured for her to sit down. "Hold me tight." he recommended.

She listened to him and they followed back girl's home.

* * *

Stefan parked his motorcycle on Diana's driveway. She stood up of it.

"That was pretty good. Thanks for a ride Salvatore." she took of helmet and shacked her head and gave it back to vampire. "Would you like to come in?" she pointed her house.

"Are you sure?" he asked unsteadily.

"Yeah, why not?" she wondered and shrugged.

Stefan stood up and walked with Diana into her home.

Diana hang her jacket on the rack at the door of the house. Stefan looked around.

"Nice house.

"Thanks." she smiled politely.

Argent's house wasn't different from the other houses in the neighborhood. It was simply furnished. The living room was dominated by beige and brown. The whole house was filled with calm colors.

"Nobody's home. My dad has night shift at the hospital and my sister went to her friend for a sleepover." she warned him. "Do you want some wine?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Follow me." she shooked her hand.

They walked into basement. Suddenly Stefan felt something. The smell of blood. He followed the scent. It ran to the refrigerator set at the corner of the basement. He opened it and saw blood bags. His eyes were blood occurred. He didn't eat anything for almost a week. Diana saw what he found.

"They are blood bags. You know, blood from healthy people which can be used for transfusion. Too many persons wanted to donate blood as far back at the hospital ran out of cold storage so my dad had to hide the rest of the home." she explained. Suddenly the phone rang . "I need to answer it." she said to Stefan. "Can you find good wine?" pointed to a shelf behind them and ran upstairs.

When she dissapeared he took one bag.

_It's just one bag_ - he thought. - _Nobody gonna find out._

He opened the blood bag by teeth and started drinking. He drank one bag, two, three, he couldn't stop. Suddenly he heard a footsteps. He stopped drinking and nervously began cleaning the room covered in blood.

_She can't find out._ - he said to himself.

But it was too late. Diana stood in front of him covering face by her hand. She cried silently.

"Wha-What..." she said silently. She couldn't believe of what she saw.

"Diana please..." Stefan said gently and stood slowly. He wiped the blood of his lips.

"No." she said firmly. A tear dropped out of her eye, she wiped it by hand and combed hair. "I don't believe it you... You're a monster!" she said loud.

"Please let me explain." he caught her arms but she wrenched from his grasp.

"I was right. It wasn't an animal. It was you." she said hysterically. "You were the one who did this. You killed my mother! You're a demon!" stepped back a few paces away and grabbed the broom.

"It wasn't me, I promise. Just please let me explain..."

"No!" she screamed and for all the strength hit him in the chest by broom. "I don't believe you." her face showed anger and disappointment.

"I didn't kill her. But I know who did. I'll tell you everything, and anything you need to know but please give me one day to explain everything." he begged her.

"Why should I believe you?" she said and hold stick more tightly.

"Do you really think I could do this?"

"I don't know anything for sure anymore."

"Give me a chance, please. Then you can kill me." he said seriously. For these words girl slowly left stick.

"You have one day. Tomorrow, after school."

"Thank you." he said noiselessly.

"Now go." she said firmly. But Stefan didn't listen to her. He came closer to her. "Go!" urged him.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day after school Stefan took Diana to a forest away from the village for 6 miles. They were walking in the woods, he was talking about everything that happened in his life since 1864. About Katherine, Damon, Lexi, he's Ripper times, Elena... He didn't cover up anything, she deserves to know the truth. Diana was listening to him carefuly being more and more suprised.

"And here I am." he ended his story. "Now you know everything."

"Oh my God..." she whispered. "You're a vampire. You're a killer."

He looked down. He was sure she's gonna hate him forever.

"You killed innocent people... Oh God..." she rubbed her face by hand.

It was too much for her, too much supernatural facts for a one time. Vampires, werewolves, witches, hybrids? Sounds like a halloween story. Sadly it wasn't just a tale. It was reality.

"I'll understand if now you want me to dissapear of your life..." he said sorrowful. He really cared about their relationship.

She take a deep breath.

"I don't." she said. He looked at her suprised. She continued "You're a vampire, I get it. Your past is really weird and incredible and dark but... I can understand you. You didn't became what you are now for your own desire. Okey, maybe a little, but I think I'd do the same when I was at your place."

"Does it mean..." he started but Diana interrupted.

"I really like you Stefan. And I accept you no matter what you are." she said honestly. "Of course I need some time to start to live with that but... I can handle the truth."

He couldn't believe of what she just said.

"Are you serious?" he asked to make sure that she was not crazy.

"Yes. And I just have ne question. You told you know who killed my mother. Tell me."

"I think it might be Damon, my brother. From your description of a killer I think it was him."

Diana opened her mouth.

"Why would he do that?!"

"He's Damon. He kills innocent people for fun, or when he feels depressed, lonely. He doesn't care about his victims. As I did when I was a Ripper. But Damon do this consciously. I chose not to be like him. That's why I started drinking animal blood."

"I lost my mother for some selfish creature?!" she sat on the trunk and rushed hands through her hair. "Where is he? I'm gonna kill him!"

"I don't think it's the good idea. But I promise, he's gonna pay for this." he assured her.

"Can you take me home, please? My brain is burning."

As she wished he drove her way back home. They didn't say anything. Just smiled for a 'goodbye'.

* * *

On the Saturday Stefan and Diana with her friends went to the party. This week they really get closer to each other. They were flirting, looking deep at each others eyes, meeting everyday after school, learning together.

This night they were dancing all the time. Stefan finally could chill, he haven't felt that good for time when he gave himself over Klaus to save his brother. He missed this, feeling free. He didn't have to worry that somebody's gonna die, that he has to save someone. He didn't even think about Elena for a whole week. Not for a one secound.

Suddenly the idyll was interrupted by two men having a fight in the middle on the dancefloor. They were about 6.5. Their mates were trying to separate them, but it didn't give any effect. One of them broke a bottle of martini on the head of an enemy. Trickle of blood flowed from his temple.

"Call for an ambulance!" somebody screamed.

The man was already covered in blood. He was bleeding so fast. Stefan couldn't handle the small of this fresh blood. He pulled out of the crowd.

"Are you okey?" Diana asked carefully.

"I have to go."

Diana pulled him by the hand and led him into the men's bathroom to calm him down. Stefan's eyes occurred by blood.

"Hey, hey, it's fine. Everything's fine." Diana whispered. "You're not gonna kill anybody. Not now, not in front of everybody. You'll be fine. Breathe." She put her hands on his cheeks, stroked around his eyes by fingers. It helped a little.

"I need to feed. I'm hungry." Stefan gasped.

Diana found a piece of glass and cut her hand in a heartbeat.

"Here. Drink." She gave him a hand dripping in blood.

"I can't." He turned away from her. "I can hurt you, we can't take this risk."

"You won't. I trust you."

Stefan looked at her questioningly. She just nodded. He dug fangs in her hand, sucked her blood possessively. It felt like some kind of extasy. After like 20 secounds he pulled back.

"Thanks." he said, breathing heavily.

A girl reached for the roll of toilet paper and wrapped her hand by it, pretending that nothing hurts her.

"I should go home." she gasped.

"Did that hurt? I'm sorry I was trying to be gentle."

"No, no, everything's fine. You're fine. It's gonna heal soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." she lied.

"I'll drive you back home."

* * *

Stefan stopped his porche on the driveway of Diana's house.

"Thank you for a night." He smiled.

"My pleasure." she replied and looked at her hand. It stopped bleeding, gladly.

"See ya tomorrow?"

"I don't think so. I'm going to my grandparents for a whole day. Monday after school?"

"Sure."

He grabbed her sick hand and gently stroked the wound by thumb. Chills ran all over her body. She hold her breath until he stopped.

"Bye." she said and walk out of a car.

When she came back to home, she saw her father's staring out the window.

"Nice car. Where did he buy it?" he asked her.

"I don't know. Wait, were you spying on us for this entire time?"

"Maybe..."

"Dad!"

"What? I need to know who's my daughter hanging out with." he said and looked at her bandaged hand. - What happened?

"Nothing. There was a fight and I fall knocked over a glass." she lied.

"I should take a look at it. I'm gonna bring first aid kit."

"No, no, don't. It's fine. I'll do it by myself. I'm a big girl."

"Of course you are." He kissed her on the head. "Goodnight."

* * *

On Wednesday after school Stefan and Diana met at her house to learn for a history test. Stefan were walking around her room, Diana's sitting on the bed and doing notes.

"One more time. Who were The Vikings?" he asked.

"They were seafaring north Germanic people who raided, traded, explored and settled in wide areas of Europe, Asia and the North Atlantic islands."

"What they were employed?"

"Wooden longships with wide, shallow-draft hulls, allowing navigation in rough seas or in shallow river waters."

"Great." he sat next to her. "We are genious."

"No, you're genious. I thought that I'm good but you're much better."

"C'mon I'm over 160 years old!"

They both laughed. He looked deeply into her eyes with his beautiful green eyes. They were shining. Without thinking she lead down to him and they kissed. This kiss was so gentle and sweet. She pulled away from him for a while and stared at his eyes thirsty. They got nearer to each other again and kissed. This time more passionately and fervently. He laid her on the bed and kissed her harder. She wove her fingers in his hair, what really turned him on. She could feel his warm breath on her, that whirled her head. He went down to her neck. She moaned quietly and put her hands under V-neck t-shirt. He's body was so warm. He went down to neckline. She took of her shirt and his eyes occurred blood. He began kissing her boobs aggressively. She moaned louder.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

Diana, are you here?" her dad asked.

"Yes, I'm here. Wait a minute." she stood up of the bed and took her shirt on.

"Okey." he replied.

She nervously and quickly drove to the right combed her hair and smeared improved makeup. Stefan was collected from the floor strewn books and notes which he threw out the bed while they made out.

"Come in!" she shouted.

A man in white-blue clothes opened a door.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you have a company."

"Dad, this is Stefan. Stefan this is my dad."

Mans shooked hands.

"Nice to meet you. Great car by the way." her dad said to vampire.

Stefan smiled in response.

"Something happened? You should be at work..." Diana said to her dad.

"I forgot some documents. We have a mess in hospital. I'd like you to help me with it, but I see you're already busy...'

'No, actually I was leaving." Stefan interjected.

'Really? So Di c'mon. I have some stuffs for you.  
" dad said and walked out the room.

Diana looked questioningly at Stefan.

"We gonna talk later. You should go." he said.

Diana nodded and he left.

* * *

On Sunday night Stefan and Diana with Olivia's new boyfriend Adam went for a double date. Olivia chose the local. When they walked in, a brunette girl on the small stage were imitating Beyonce singing "Single ladies" and trying to dance like a singer on the music video.

"What, is, this?" Diana asked her friend.

'Karaoke club!" she replied cheery.

"Seriously?! There are like 30 other clubs hard upon, but no, you had to chose this!" she said frustrated.

"What's wrong? This is gonna be fun. Get over yourself." blonde said and headed for an empty table.

Her friends followed her. Now on the stage appeared a green-haired slim girl. She chose "Va Va Voom" by Nicki Minaj. She wasn't really good at rapping.

"I'm gonna take something to drink." Adam said and went to the bar.

'What do you think about me coloring my hair for pink?" Olivia asked her BFF staring at the performing girl.

Diana rose her eyebrows.

'You're kidding right?

"Oh, no. I am serious. Just for two weeks. Just a try."

"You gonna regret it. You won't survive a day without your blonde."

"I'm not obsessed with my hair anymore. Maybe a little." she said and stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Diana asked but she didn't get an answer.

Di looked at Stefan who was researching and watching her for the whole time.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said not stopping staring into her eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Maybe because you have beautiful eyes."

She blushed. Then Olivia and Adam came back and sat.

"Hey, where were you?" Diana asked her.

"Nowhere. Let's drink."

"And that was Emily Campbell! Applause for her please!" DJ said by mike and crowd listened to him. "Now we got another female singer. Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the stage Diana Argent!" he said and crowd apploused again.

"What?!" Diana asked. – Me?!"

"Yes! Isn't it fantastic?" Olivia asked.

'You... you did this! Why did you do that?! You know I'm not singing!'

'Oh c'mon! You wanted to be a singer remember?"

'It was two years ago! I changed my mind!"

'Is Diana here?" DJ asked.

"I'm gonna kill you." she said to best friend and walked to the stage.

"Yeah! Welcome, welcome!" DJ said and crowd apploused again for her. "Song for you is "When you're gone" by Avril Lavigne!" somebody from the crowd whistled.

Diana hold a mike and started singing. Her biggest dream was to be a singer but she understood she's not good enough, so she decided to forget about it. She wasn't singing at all of 2 years. But she sang beautiful. Stefan was impressed, he couldn't believe that voice is in her girlfriend and he didn't know about it before.

When she ended people stood up and everybody was clapping. She felt weird and happy in the same way. She blushed.

'Wow thanks!" she said and walked off the stage.

When she came back to their table Olivia hugged her.

"Girl you rock!"

'It was pretty amazing." Adam said to her and then turned to Stefan and whispered "You're lucky guy."

'Doesn't it feel amazing?" BFF asked.

'It was cool, but I'm still gonna kill you."

"Okey, so me and Olivia will go to enjoy a little bit of ourselves." Adam said, stood up, hold his girlfriend's hand and they walked to the bathroom.

"It was… wow." Stefan said nervously.

"Thanks." she smiled and kissed him.

"Why haven't you told me about it?"

'Because it's nothing. Just an old hobby."

"You should go for X factor or something."

"I'm not that good. Can we please don't talk about it?"

He nodded. Olivia and Adam came back, little messed up.

The four of them were talking and having fun for a few hours. Diana looked at the clock. It was 10 pm.

'Okey guys. I have to go."

"What? It's too early." Olivia protested.

'You know my dad, right? We got school tomorrow, he will be so mad."

'What if I can give you an alibi?'

"Go on."

Olivia stood up and nodded to follow her. Girls went to bathroom.

"You'll call your dad and tell that you're gonna sleep in my place."

"Hmm… And?"

"Then you can go to Stefan's place and you know…"

"Your dirty mind…"

"I will come back at 11 pm. My mum sleeps already. Then you will come back in the morning, I will borrow you clothes and we'll go to school. Nobody's gonna find out."

"Good plan. Too good. It's not gonna work."

"Of course it will. Now call your dad."

* * *

Diana's father agreed so she came back to Stefan.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" she asked him.

"Sure." he answered and they walked outside.

"You know, I really had fun tonight. And there is something that I want to say… I wanted to do that a long time ago but I was.. I don't know… Afraid? So, the thing is… I fell hard for you. I am madly in love with you." she said nervously and waited for his reaction. "Please say something cause this situation is going to be really awkward."

He kissed her. So sweet and gently.

"I am so in love with you." he said and they kissed again.

"I love you so freaking much." she said.

"I love you too." he said and came back to kissing.

When they they came to the boardinghouse, still holding Diana's hand, Stefan entered his room. They stood in the middle of it and stared deeply into each others eyes. He slowly took of her jacket, then did the same with his. He lead down to her and kissed, first slowly then it turned into naughty and passionate. He hold her tight and lay down on his bed…


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan opened his eyes and saw Diana's head lying on his chest. She was still sleeping. He stared at her.

_God she's beautiful_ - he thought.

A girl slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi." she giggled.

"Hey" he mumbled and kissed her forehead.

She snuggled up closer to him.

"I don't know why we were waiting fot this for so long, but it was worth it." she said and kissed him. Then looked at the clock. It was half past 7. "Oh my gosh it's so late. I can't be late for school." she walked out of the sheets and collected her clothes scattered on the floor. She took a shower fast and put clothes on.

"Can't you just skip one time and spend this day with me?" Stefan asked trying to get her back to bed.

"I'd love to but my dad would kill me for it." she said and ran to give him a kiss. "Bye. See ya later hunnie." she said smiling and left.

* * *

When Stefan came back from the shower, shirtless just with a towel on his shoulders, he saw Katherine's sitting on the bed.

"It was pretty loud last night." she giggled.

"Katherine? Waht are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hello handsome." she smiled flirty.

He smelled fresh blood in the room.

'What happened to you? Why are you human?"

'Ask your hysterical ex. She pushed a cure into my throat. She's so selfish you know? I don't know how could you love self-seeking creature."

"Why did she?" he wondered. He thought that Elena will keep the cure for herself and get it when she'll realise how hard is to be a vampire.

"Long story. She took away everything from me, and now also my vampirism. Right now I really have nothing. Nothing at all. Okey, anyway I did not come here to complain. " she stood in front of him "I need your help. And when I say _help _I mean money."

"Why should I give you it?"

"Stefan please. Now I really don't have anything and I need new clothes, food etc."

"Find a job."

"Me and job?" she laughed. "I'm too sensitive for a work."

"How much you need?" he asked and took his pocket.

"10 thousand dollars." she said calmly.

"10 thousand?! Are you crazy?!"

"Well I need to buy an apartment. Right now I live with Gilberts and Damon in your house. He took in me. But it's awful living with them. Damon is always jealous, Elena is crying and doesn't know what she feels again, little Gilbert and your brother tries to kill themselves 10 times a day. It's like living in ZOO. Please help me." she said with a look like puppy's asking for food.

"2 thousand. No more." he said and gave her money.

"It's not enough. Oh, I have an idea. You give me this money and one compell. Please?"

"Who you want me to compell?"

"Somebody who can give me a flat and pay for light, current etc. So how it will be?" she asked and came closer to him. Their bodies almost touched.

"And I'm gonna do that because..."

"Cause you're a knight on a white horse who saves the damsel in distress. Don't worry, I will repay you."

"How?"

"In nature." she said and touched gently his chest by hand.

"Get money and get out." he said and moved away from ex vampire.

"Who is this new girl? Human right? What was her name... Diana? You're using her to forget about Elena."

"I forgot about Elena long time ago. Why are you asking by the way?"

"I stayed for the whole night yesturday. I wanted to talk to you last night but you were a little bit busy." she blinked. "Thanks for money and if I'll need more I'll back." she waved and left.

* * *

Next two weeks Stefan and Diana spent enjoying themselves always after school. This Saturday night they decided to go to the party under the open sky. Diana's friend for high school, Nora Maxwell, organised her birthday party today.

Suddenly Stefan saw Damon's car on the parking. He had no idea what is he doing here, so he came in the direction of the car. When he did, he frozed. It was Damon with Elena. His brother heat the place and girl went to Stefan.

"Stefan! Oh my God, I'm so happy to see you." she said and ran to hug him, but vampire pushed her away.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked coldly.

"I missed you Stefan. We were looking for you for a month." her face became sad at the sight of petrified face of her ex. "Stefan please come home."

"Here's my home now." he said flatly.

"No. You know this is not true. You're home is where it's you and me. Don't you remember?" she said with hope.

"All I remember is that you let me go. So I did. Now you're not able to beg me to come back."

"I will explain everything, okey? But not here. Come home with me. It's you and me Stefan, always. Do you remember?" she said hystericaly.

"It was a long time ago."

"Just give me a chance, please. I will get better, I promise. Everything's gonna be alright, I won't do the same mistake again." girl said despairly. Stefan didn't move. She couldn't see any emotion on his face. He was cold as ice.

"Stefan? Is everything okey?" Diana asked. She stood like 20 steps next to them. She ran to him.

"Yes. Everything's fine. Nothing happens, at all." he said as she stood by him.

Elena was confused. Damon came to them.

"What are you doing with a human girl?" older Salvatore asked his brother.

"Hello Damon." Diana said coldly and gave him fake smile.

"How the hell you know me?"

"Oh, don't you remember? Two years ago, July, Mystic Falls." she started and went to him closer. "I was with my mum. You were following us for a whole day by the way. It was about 9pm when we walked into a Mystic Grill. You came behind us and were staring at us for a whole time. Then my dad called to say that my sister broke her leg and is in the hospital. My mother walked outside cause she haven't heard anything. So did you. You were suspicious for me so I followed you too. When I was outside I saw my mum lying on the ground, bleeding. And you were above her. A blood flew from your mouth. You saw me and just smiled showing red fangs. I stood paralized but you didn't care. You just go back to feeding and let me see like my mother passes last breath of life." her voice broke down in the last sentence, a tear drop flew of her eye. But she didn't look sad. She was angry, furious.

"What? Me? I don't know what are you talking about sweetheart." Damon pretended to be innocent.

"I'm sure you do. You just don't want to admit it now. You did something bad and do not have the moral courage to admit what you did. You're pathetic." she looked at him in disgust.

"What if I killed your mummy? I don't care, I killed millions of innocent people. And you're just stupid desperated girl. I'm tired of your bullshit." he said and went to the bar to get some drink. Diana's words drove him mad.

"I'm sorry." Elena said to human.

"It's not your fault. An apology won't bring my mother back to life." she said and went back to Stefan.

"I know how to lose parents." vampire female said then turned to Stefan. "Come back home, please." But Stefan didn't make a sound, just looked down. "I know you're angry with me, but we can make it another go. Stefan please." she continued and hold his hand, but he pushed it away. "Stefan..."

"Here's my home now." he said firmly and hold Di's arm.

"Stefan, I love you, and I want to start over. Isn't it what you always wanted? Me and you, forever."

"Not now. I don't love you anymore Elena." he said calmly.

Elena's heart broke inside and she ran back to the car crying. Damon walked out of the bar.

"What did you do to her?" he asked brother with anger.

"I just told her the truth." younger Salvatore replied.

Damon smiled and punched a vampire.

"Don't even touch him again!" Diana shouted.

"What do you think girl? That you can order me? Stop interfering or I will end up with you like I did with your mother."

Stefan punched him.

"I swear, if you'll ever touch her I'm gonna kill you!" he threatened still lying on the ground blood sucker.

Damon stood up laughing.

"So he's your guardian angel now? You two are pathetic."

Stefan punched him in the face again. Elena got out of the car still sobbing.

"Stop it!" she screamed.

"Oh right. Defend your little girl." Salvatore rose of the ground. "I just have one question. Have you slept with her?"

"Not your bussiness." Stefan answered angry.

"Have you spelt with her?!" Damon repeated his question louder.

"Yes I did! I have slept with her. And you know what? Not just once!" Stefan said louder.

A tear dropped out of Elena's eye. She was totally broken. Now she knows how he felt when she was with Damon.

"What Elena saw in you? You're so unfaithful!" older brother said in disgust.

"And who's saying this?! Guy who after saying "I love you" to girl jumped to her enemies bed!"

"Stop it!" human girl protested.

"I have all rights to do whatever I want. I owe you nothing." younger Salvatore said to Elena.

Elena was staying paralyzed. Damon hugged her and led to his car.

When they left Stefan said to Diana:

"I'm sorry."

"What the hell was that?" she asked, tears flew to her eyes.

"I have no idea how they found me, I'm so sorry you saw all of it."

"Am I her replacement?"

"What?"

"Am I replacement of Elena Gilbert? Answer me. You moved here to forget about her, then you met me. You used me to forget about her ,right? To stop thinking what she did to you." a tear dropped out.

'What? No. You're not." Stefan denied and tried to hug her but she pushed away.

"Don't." she laughed. "How could I be so blind? Of course I am. And you know what? Goodbye Stefan." she said and ran away.

"Diana!" he scremed behind her but she didn't turn around. He tried to catch her but he knew it won't help. She left him. Just because Elena appeared. Once again Petrova ruined everything.


	5. Chapter 5

_"__I missed this." Stefan said. _

_Elena is right beside him hugging his chest._

_"__You missed me, or...?" she asked brushing his lips by finger and smirked._

_"__You and this." young Salvatore said and kissed her neck. "And this..." his lips went down to her collarbone and go lower and lower. "That too..." he kissed her belly button and go back to her mouth._

_"__I love you." she whispered before their lips meet..._

Diana woke up breathing hard.

_'Oh my gosh, it was just a dream.' _she explained to herself. She rushed her hand through her hair and rest back to the bed. On the windowstill was sitting a black crow...

* * *

Diana was avoiding Stefan since they broke up, she didn't answer his phone calls, texts, emails. So vampire decided to meet her in her house. He needed to talk to her. He knocked to the door. Diana opened it and has grown into the ground, stood as totally paralyzed.

"Hey. Can we talk?" Stefan asked.

"What do you want to talk about?" she hardly managed the words.

"About yesturday's night."

"What is to talk about here? Listen, I get it, okey? You were heartbroken, because Elena chose your brother and you needed consolation. I was just too blindly in love with you to realise it, but now I know that clear. You chose me cause you know I'll never fell for Damon of what he did to my family. I get it all. But don't expect me to match for all of it, Stefan I kinda feel used. And no matter what I feel for you I know you never really felt the same for me. It will always be Elena somewhere inside you." she said being sure each of the words.

"No, you're wrong. I forgot about Elena long time ago. What we have is real." he denied.

"I don't believe you Stefan, cause it's too impossible for you to stop loving Elena. After everything you've been through... It can take years, decades to forget about her. She's the love of your life and I can't rival with a love you have." a tears came up to her eyes. "It's over, Stefan. Please don't torment me with messages cause you're just complicating everything." she said and closed doors.

Stefan wanted to do something, but he knew it's too late. He really threw Elena out of his mind, but Argent doesn't believe him. If she didn't come up last night everything would be fine. Begging him to come back to Mystic Falls was pathetic, after everything she's done she thought he will forgive her in a heartbeat? No, not now. He learned something while being in the cage, somewhere deep in the lake. He completely changed. He was drowning, woking up and drowning again all over. It psychologicaly damaged himself. He wasn't this old, sweet Stefan who's sacrificing his own happiness for good of others. He's sick of being a hero all the time. He left his past all behind him, sadly it was hauting him continually.

* * *

Next day Caroline visited him.

"Hey my one and only favourite Salvatore." she said and hugged him. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." young Salvatore responded.

"So what's up with you?" blonde vampire asked and sat on his bed. He stood in front of her.

"Not good, lately."

'Yeah, I heard about this girl... Diana right? Who is she?"

'We bumped into each other and we became friends, and then we were together..." he replied.

'Oh... So how is she? Isn't she kinda like Elena? I mean, she's human, Elena was human when you met her too; they both lost their mothers; have siblings. Is not that a strange coincidence?'

'Yeah, Diana and Elena got some things in common but they are as cheesy as that they have the same quantity of letters in name." he answered calmly. But inside he was a mess. "Diana is stronger than Elena, she doesn't need to be saved, she can take care of herself. She can be sarcastic sometimes, she's not afraid of Damon at all. I never saw her crying, actually."

"Maybe because Elena's situation is worse than hers. Elena lost two parents, then her friends were getting hurt, Katherine and Klaus wanted to kill her, her aunt died, she almost did too to break the curse, then she lost you, Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie..." she sniffed. "Diana still got her dad, and sister, and loving friends."

"I still think she'd stay strong. Elena got another character, being able to fall into melancholy, like a writer who she wanted to be. Diana lives life to the fullest despite problems." he cleared his throat. "Enough about me, what about you? Did Tyler came back to Mystic Falls?"

"We kinda don't work together after all..." she said quietly. "I don't want to talk about him okey? Well, I've met new guy in the collage, he's name is Jesse and I really adore him."

"Is he a vampire or werewolf or something?"

"No, I don't even think he knows anything about supernatural creatures."

"If you want to be with him you'll hae to tell him everything."

"We're just having sex, I didn't think about us as a couple yet..."

"Oh, so he's just a boy for your entertainment."

"He's okey with that." she said rebukingly. "Stop talking, let's go somewhere else. You need to have some fun." she stood up and nodded her hand for him to follow her.

They went to the party, they were drinking, dancing all night forgetting about all problems.

* * *

Somebody knocked to Stefan's room. He opened a door and he saw Katherine in it with two cases.

"Katherine? Have money already finished?" he asked meanly.

"No." human answered reproachfully. "Can I come in?" she asked and he moved away from the door to let her go.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I have a problem. Klaus came back to Mystic Falls." she flew down to the bed tired.

"And? You think he still wants to kill you?"

"He's gonna kidnapp me, suck my blood to the bags for creating new hybrids, and dry my body to the last drop of blood. So yes, it all comes to death."

"Do you think hybrids are still imporant to him?"

"I wish no, but I don't want to find that out the hard way." she sat on the sheets. "Can you do me a favour? Can I stay here for a few days till he'll come back to New Orleans please?" she asked with voice full of hope. Vampire was thinking about the answer and her face became sad, she came to him. "Please. You're the only one who doesn't want me dead. Help me." she begged doing her puppy face.

"I will order you a room."

"A room? I hoped I can stay here, with you. What if Klaus will show up when you'll hardly sleep and won't hear my scream? I'm scared Stefan. As human I am weak. I can't protect myself over him."

"We will see." he said lightly. "Now you should take a shower, get some sleep. We gonna talk later." as he said it he walked downstairs.

Stefan came back to the room with a cup of hot tea and gave it to Katherine. She smiled and leaned back in chair. He sat in front of her on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with caring.

"Awful." she replied and sipped.

"How is it to be human again?"

'Nothing good. I feel powerless, and useless, and hopeless..." she sighed. "I'm scared, Stefan. When I was a vampire I've made myself many enemies, and now when I'm vulnerable they can go for revenge."

"With me nothing will happen to you. I promise." he said sweetly and continued. "How was it when you turned? Any side effects?"

"My body was shaking for a two weeks, I couldn't do anything to stop it. It was like my organism is fighting with the cure. And I was vomitting blood like for a month. I spent almost all these time in bathroom puking. And the worst thing about it was that nobody was here for me." she became sad and sniffed. "Everybody hates me, I begged Damon to let me stay for a little while. Nobody was there to comfort me, only your brother for a short time, everytime Elena saw him being nice to me she was angry. I felt sorry that you're not here with me..." she added last sentense quietly.

"Here." vampire stretched out hand to her. She took an object from his hand and looked at him questioningly. "It's okey for your own room. Now you should sleep some." she nodded. Stefan took her luggage and went to her room.

* * *

Diana walked into her room. But something was wrong. She turned around and jumped. It was Damon sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?! You scared me!" she said clutching her chest.

"Are you afraid of me little girl?" he smirked and came to her close.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked quickly pulling away from him.

"Be more polite, please. We both know I can rip your throat out without even blinking."

"You could kill me that night. Why didn't you do that?" she questioned while retreating back.

"You're too pretty to die." he answered and stroked her jaw by thumb. She pulled his hand away fast.

"Go away." human ordered.

"Don't be a tease." older Salvatore mumbled.

"Which part of _'fuck off'_ don't you get?"

"_'Off'." _he said seductive and lead down to kiss her. She raised her knee and hit him in the groin. As he fell on the floor she ran across the room. "Damn bitch." vampire cursed with pain.

"Will you go out by yourself or I need to tell my dad that his wife's murder is in my room?" girl threatened him.

Do you think that I'm afraid of your daddy?" he smirked and slowly stood up.

Someone suddenly burst into the room and Damon dissapeared. Stefan ran to Diana to see if she's injured.

"Are you okey? Did he damage you?" Salvatore asked with caring.

"No, I'm fine." she denied.

"What was he doing here?"

"Trying to rape me, I guess." she said simply. Seeing that Stefan's eyes darkened and his face took on a mixture of relief, anger and concern. "Don't worry. I kicked him in the balls. He didn't hurt me." girl provided. "How did you know by the way?"

"I was walking around when I saw his car on the driveway. I needed to check it out."

"Thanks, anyway." she smiled politely. "Even after our break up it seems like I'm still stuck in you." she laughed nervously and stared at his eyes. When she realised what is she doing brunette cleared her throat. "Thank you for trying to be my hero but I said I can take care of myself." she said rebukingly.

"I would never forgive myself if he hurts you."

"You don't need to be my guardian angel, I'm not afraid of your brother. He's just lonely and desperate little boy. He won't hurt me."

"You don't know him at all Di. He can be unpredictable." younger brother explained.

- I'll let you know if he still overlaps me. - she opened a door of her room and waited till Stefan walk out of her room to slam them with all her power and slump to the floor.

"What happened there? I saw Damon's jumping off the window with a vampire speed and drove away." Katherine looked at him totally confused.

"He came to Diana, trying to convince her that she has feelings for him."

"What?"

"Can we just please come back to pension?"

Girl nodded. Diana was watching them walking away through the window.

* * *

When they came back to Kath's room her phone vibrated.

"Oh my God." she mumbled while reading a text.

"Something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine. Klaus came back to New Orleans. I can come back to Mystic Falls." she said cheerfully.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I have a witch friend in this Klaus' city. She said he won't move away from there for next 8 months."

"So you're leaving? I thought you hate living in my old house."

"I have some unresolved issues." she took her laguage and went to the door. "Can you please help me with this?" as she wished vampire did her a favour and then came back to his room.

* * *

When he was preparing to take a shower he heard the engine under his window. But it wasn't an ordinary car. It was Elena's. He went to the driveway fast.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her ex rude.

"I'm looking after you." she said walking out of the car. She changed. She colored her red hair and straightened it.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Umm... You're friend?"

"My friend?" he laughed. "After everything you've done you want to be my friend? You ruined my life, again." he said reproachfully and continued. "If you're here to convince me to come back to you or pretending to be nice you can go home now."

"So this is how you're gonna treat me?" she questioned suprised of Stefan's tone.

"What do you want from me?"

"To be a little nicer." vampire female leaned against the hood of her car. "I understand why you are angry with me but please just listen to me."

"So what interesting you have to say?" he crossed his arms on a chest.

"I miss you." she said honestly, Stefan rolled his eyes. "I've been thinking over all the things that happened between us. I know that lately we did not work the best, but I want to fix it. Everything happened the night you gave yourself over Klaus." cold wind blew so she crossed her arms. "That time I felt seriously broken and lonely. And Damon kept repeating that I have feelings for him. Someday I started believing that he's right. But I didn't feel anything more to him than pure friendship. I did it because, I don't know, I missed you like hell? Everyday without you was like a year without rain. I was complitely dying inside for longing. And your Ripper times came back and I kinda stopped believing that you love me. And Damon was always there for me and I gave up to him few times. But it wasn't love. I've never loved him." she stopped talking to take a deep breathe, she looked at Stefan, he was listening carefuly all these time. She sighed and continued. "And then I had to pick one of you. My choice was clear. I chose you, because even after everything we've been through I haven't stopped loving you. Nothing can change that fact. I am hopelessly, irretrievably in love with you. You can't even imagine how much." she looked into Stefan's eyes which darkened. She worried for a while but started over her speech. "When I became a vampire I knew cristal clear that I want to be with you, and only with you, forever, and always. Then stupid sirebond came out... That screwed everything up. And my sire were that smart and intelligent to turn my emotions back on." she laughed hysterically to herself. "You were helping me a lot, no matter that I was a total bitch for you. And when I turned it all back I knew I have to choose again. But this time it was so hard. I decided to pick Damon, even I already knew he's gonna be the worst choice I've ever made. But I felt like... Like somehow I owe it to him. I said a lot of terrible things about loving him and being sired to him. I felt awful and I wanted to compensated for the pain that he caused. I've never really loved him, I felt awful while being with him. And you... I knew I don't deserve you. I hurt you too much to beg for forgiveness. I wanted to give you the cure and let you start a new life. Meet a girl, fall madly in love, get married, have children. As you always wanted. That was all I could give to you."

Stefan was paralyzed of all he just heard. He finally said: "Elena..." he started quietly. "It was my wish. But I wanted this only with you. No anyone else, you." he said sincerely.

"I know I don't deserve you. I am thinking about you all the time. You will always be the best choice I've ever made. And I will never love someone as much as I love you." she said and a tear dropped of her eye. "I just wanted you to know that." she said and walked away.

She was trying to open a door, but suddenly she turned back to Stefan and ran in his direction. She plunged her lips into his. And suddenly all the walls he made to stop thinking about Elena fell apart. They were tasting each others mouths fiercely. Sparksfly were playing between their bodies. They missed this feeling so much. He hold her tight and put her on her's car hood. She wrapped her legs around hers lover waist, running her fingers throught his hair. He went down to her neck and kissed it agressively. He could hear female vampire moaning for the pleasure. They were loosing each other of lust and love.


	6. Chapter 6

Stefan woke up on the bed in his room feeling like he has a hangover. His head was pulsating for emotions. He regret last night. He regret making out with Elena. He shoudn't have do that. Why did he? Why didn't he push her away? Why did he gave up and let her to do all of it? He suppose to hate her for sleeping with his brother. He felt terrible, awful.

Vampire wiped his face by hand and got up to take a shower. Hot water helped him to arrange his thoughts.

_'I need to say it to Diana. She deserves to know.'_ he thought while walking to the collage. He saw her new to the bathroom. She was staying with her best friend Olivia.

''Hey. Can we talk?'' he asked.

''What do you want to talk about?'' she asked a little suprised.

'There's something I need to tell you.''

Diana nodded to blonde to leave them alone for a moment.

''So what you have to say to me?'' she asked and crossed arms.

''Last night Elena came to me and we kissed...'' Salvatore replied quietly and timidy.

Girl licked her lips. ''And...?''

''Nothing. I just wanted you to know that. I thought it would be fair.''

''Stefan, listen.'' she stopped resting on the wall. ''We're not together anymore, you're allowed to do whatever you want. You don't need to conffesion to me of anything. You can do what you want and I have nothing to do with that.'' she said not stopping looking into his eyes.

Vampire nodded and turned around. Diana was watching him walking away with sadness on her face.

* * *

A week later Caroline decided to visit her favourite Salvatore. She walked into his room, but she didn't see anybody.

''Hello?''- she asked. ''Is anybody out there?'' no answer.

She went to the bathroom when she saw Stefan sleeping in the bath holding a buttle of Jack. Female vampire looked around the room. There were an empty buttles of alcohol all over the floor. Room was such a mess.

''Hey, gigolo.'' she snapped one's fingers. ''Wake up!''

Stefan slowly opened his eyes wiping them.

''Caroline? What the hell are you doing here?'' he mumbled sleepy.

''What are _you_ doing here? Are you trying to get drunk to death?'' she questioned, took a buttle of Martiny of the washbasin and slipped.

''Party prolonged a little.'' he replied and sat down. ''Why did you call me _gigolo_? I'm not the one.''

''Lately you are. Right now three girls have feelings for you: Elena, Diana and Katherine. Gladly Rebekah left you alone.'' she clapped in the hands. ''Get up! You can't spend the whole life on this bath.'' she tried to got his up but he didn't collaborate at all. She fell down on him in the very ambiguous position.

''Sorry. I'm getting up.'' he said and they went to his room.

''You definitely have to do something with yourself.'' she took her bag and went to door. ''Now I'm gonna leave and next time when I'll come back here you will be totally fine, do you understand?''

Salvatore nodded and she walked out, first giving him 'I got an eye on you' look.

* * *

Stefan went to the forest to train some. He wasn't doing it for a long time. He came back to his room all wet and tired. When he opened a door he saw Katherine's sitting on the bed, wearing bawdy red dress and stroking sheets.

''Katherine? You're not human anymore?!''

''Yeah, I told you I got some issues to end right? When Damon finally agreed to turn me Klaus showed up. I came back from you and he turned me the same night. Elena gladly wasn't here so nobody was to torment in the process.'' she said and licked her lips by tongue. ''I see you're already wet for me.''

''Oh please Katherine get out. I'm tired, I've been working out for hours.'' as he said it he fell on the bed next to female.

She sat stradle on his abs, lead down to him and brushed his neck by lips.

''Stop it.'' he said but he was to tired to pull her away.

Women, of course, didn't listen. She slowly picked up his shirt showing his muscular upper torso. Her eyes filled with desire, and stroked his chest by fingers and lead down to kiss it. She went from up and down to his pants and unbuckled a belt.

''Don't.'' Salvatore said quietly fighting with himself not to let out a moan.

Petrova with a vampire speed ripped of his shirt and her dress and started kissing and stroking his whole body passionately, naughty and agressively. Stefan stopped it by pushing her away with all his power. Girl fell down on the floor.

''What are you doing?!'' half-naked Kath asked.

''What do you think you're doing, huh? Stop trying to fuck with me.'' he imposed.

''Why? You enjoyed it!''

Of course he enjoyed it. Katherine always knew how to please him.

''If you're here for hot vampire sex you can leave now. Maybe my brother gonna help you.'' he said meanly.

''I'm not here just to fuck you Stefan, but it would be uncanny pleasant.'' she said seductivy. ''I'm here for you. You know, when I was a human I fell for you, really. And then when I turned this feeling got magnifited. I love you, Stefan. And I want to be with you. I've never been in love before and I hope you can teach me how to love.'' she said with hope.

''Sorry Katherine, right now I'm not really good person to teach you that.''

''So we can learn to love again. Together.'' she said cheery. ''Stefan please.'' she put her hand on his cheek. He looked down. ''Stefan...''

''Sorry, please just go.''

As Stefan said, Pierce listened to him, she took of the floor her dress and high heels and left depressed.

* * *

Diana walked out of the cafe where she started working a week ago, she was working there everyday after school. It was raining so hard outside, and she didn't have an umbrella or anything. She started walking back home. After 3 minutes she saw Stefan's porche on the road. He saw her, stopped a car and opened door for her. She ran fast to it.

They haven't talk to each other for a whole ride, when vampire parked his car next to her house she finally said:

''Thanks for a ride. I owe you a coffee.'' she said and was about to walk out but she turned back to Salvatore. ''Would you like to...'' she said and pointed her home by head. Stefan looked at her suprised. ''Don't worry, nobody's home.'' she provided.

''Okey.'' he replied and walked out of the porche, opene a door for a girl and both went to her house.

''I've forgot. I got your book.'' she said while throwing a bag and jacket on the couch. ''I need to give it back to you.'' she said and walked upstairs to her room, Stefan followed her. She started to taking off her clothes and guy turned away. ''You saw everything already.'' she laughed but he didn't turn around. He's a gentleman since XIX century. ''Here.'' she walked to him wearing dry yellow dress and and giving his book back. ''So what about the coffee?''

''That's why I came here.'' vampire smiled at her and they both walked to the kitchen.

''Latte or Cappuchino?'' she asked.

''None thanks.''

She looked at him suprised. ''But I owe you one...''

''Di, please let's act like an adults.'' he said seriously and put his arms on the top.

She looked at him in surprise, and set the kettle back on top.

''So... what do you want to talk about?''

''I miss you Diana.'' he said sweetly.

Diana opened her mouth. She didn't know how to react for it.

''You know it's not really good time for it...'' girl said quietly.

''So when it will be? I can't shake my feelings for you, okey?'' he got closer to her. ''And I think so can't you.'' Salvatore whispered and leaded down to her. Their lips met in kiss which was so soft. Stefan hold her tight and put on the top of the desk, not stopping kissing. Vampire pulled his mouth away to take a breathe. Diana slowly opened her eyes.

''Go.'' she ordered whispering, but he didn't move. ''Please just go. Go!'' she said louder. This time he listened to her.

* * *

_''Would you like some wine?'' Stefan asked Diana who was sitting on the bed in his room. He opened a door and called a women who was walking with a bottle of red wine to her room. ''I'm gonna take this. Get another one.'' he compelled her and women according to the order gave him an alcohol._

_''Don't ever do this again.'' Diana warned a vampire when he slammed a door._

_''Oh, do you mean this?'' he asked and threw her on the bed, he was on top of her. ''Or this?'' he bited her bottom lip gently. ''Or this...'' he went to her neck kissing it passionately, getting lower and lower. When he made it to her boobs girl giggled for the pleasure. Suddenly her phone rang._

She woke up. It wasn't her phone, somebody was calling to the front door of her home.

_'Uff, it was just a dream.'_ - she said to herself and went downstairs to open a door.

''Hey.'' Stefan was standing outside.

''Hi...'' she said still sleepy and living the dream she just had. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something."

"As you can see I'm not really well dressed so..." she looked down to her pyjamas.

"I just came to apologize for what I did yesturday. I shouldn't do that." he explained quietly.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have..." she said and when the guy was about to walk away girl stopped him. "Stefan wait." he turned around. "What's up with you? Where have you been for the last week?"

"I was drunk in my room the whole time." he replied knowing how pathetic it sounds like.

"I thought you came back to Mystic Falls for Elena..." she added quietly.

"No. I would never do that. Listen, I would never be with her after all. Kissing her was a mistake. I regret it." Salvatore explained nervously, it was awkward talking with Diana about his realations with Elena.

"Maybe you did it because you still love her."

Stefan looked at her suprised.

"She reminded me how much we loved each other and promised everything's gonna be alright. I lost my mind for a moment." vampire explained.

"Would you like this times when you two were happy to come back?"

Stefan didn't answer, a silent between them continued for a minute.

"Why are you asking me this?" he whispered, you could hear pain in his voice.

"Because maybe I can help you. Stefan, you don't know what you want, okey? And that for you can never be happy." she said seriously but carefully. He was waiting for the continuation. "You want to be with Elena, and she wants the same, but you're afraid she still have feelings for Damon and history gonna repeat over and over again. What if this time is worth taking a chance?"

He couldn't believe that she just said that. Why is she doing this? Deep inside he knew she's right.

"Why are you telling me this?"

'Because you're important for me and I want the best for you. I want you to be happy. If Elena is the love of your life - go for her. Until it's too late."

"Maybe Elena's feelings aren't just the one problem here. What about my feelings?"

"What's wrong with them?" she asked basing on the jamb.

"I love you." he said softly and tried to put his hand on hers cheek but she hold it before he did it and pulled it away slowly.

"Stefan, look, we tried and we failed. Why should we try again?"

"Because I didn't stop thinking about you, and you didn't stop thinking about me.''

"But you also love Elena, and I don't want to be the secound one. Thant's why we will never work." girl said firmly "It's easier to forget about me than forgetting about her." she added trembling voice and looked down. "I hope you'll choose the best for you." she said it so quietly and slammed a door on Stefan's face. Vampire could hear her crying.

Suddenly his phone vibrated. He got a message:

_'Problem with Silas. Need your help - Care'_


	7. Chapter 7

Stefan walked into the Salvatore's house.

"I heard you have a problem with my clone." he said.

Jeremy who's sitting on the couch turned around suprised.

"Dude!" he said and went to give a vampire a hug. "I didn't expect you come back."

"Caroline texted me yesturday. Mystic Falls is my hometown, I can't let somebody destroy it."

"I'm so glad you're back." Little Gilbert smiled.

"Where is everybody by the way?'' Salvatore looked around the room.

"Care, Matt, Katherine and Damon left to look for a witch who can help us. Silas prohibited for any contact with Bonnie..." Jer looked down. He still couldn't believe Bonnie's dead.

"Okey... So what are we gonna do?" Vampire wondered.

"Wait for some news from Caroline." human answered.

Younger Salvatore took his luggage and went upstairs.

* * *

Elena was sitting beside Stefan's bed, wearing his hoodie, reading one of his diaries, sobbing. She missed him so much. When he walked into his room she jumed. From nervs a journay fell out of her hands, her whole body was shaking. She didn't expect him here right now, she didn't want him to see what is she doing, and know why is she even in his room.

"S-Stefan..." Gilbert stammered.

"Yup, that's my name." Salvatore said lightly and threw his bags on the bed.

"I didn't know you'll ever come back." she said quietly.

He raised a diary of the floor. He opened it on random page. This journay was from the time when Elena became a vampire.

"I-I'm sorry..." she groaned. With shaking hands he took of his hoodie and gave it to him. "Um... I took care of it..." as she said it she regreted it. _God I'm so stupid_ - she thought and ran out the room with tears in her eyes.

"We're back!" Caroline shouted from downstairs. Both Stefan and Elena went to see her.

'Stefan, hey." Matt said as he saw him.

Blonde gave Salvatore a hug.

"I'm glad you're here." she smiled.

"Did you find something? Anything?" Jeremy asked them.

"No, witches in Portland are useless, they don't know anything about Silas or Qetsiyah." Care answered.

"Where is Damon and Katherine?" little Gilbert asked again.

"Well, Damon is probably in New York raping some girl, and Katherine left without word again. We can't count on them. So I got a plan. Matt and Jer gonna stay here, I will go to San Francisco, and Stefan and Elena will go to New Jersey." Forbes explained.

"Are you sure you can go alone?" Donovan questioned a little worried about her.

"Yeah, I will be fine, Matt. I'm also will contact Klaus, maybe he can help us with witches. So, we're leaving tomorrow. Is it okey?"

Everybody nodded. Elena looked at Stefan who was standing next to her. His face was without a name. She was a little worried how they trip gonna look like. He doesn't even want to look at her... It hurts her so much.

* * *

They left the next day at 5 am. Stefan was driving, Elena was sitting next to him. They weren't talking for a 3 hours. Just a radio was filling an awkward space between them. DJ announced the next song which was "Let her go" by Passenger.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

A tears flew up to Gilbret's eyes. The lyrics fits her feeling so well.

_No I can't cry, not with him next to me. - _she thought and changed a channel, _Icona Pop, better. - _she thought again.

Elena looked at her ex. He seemed cold, she couldn't learn any feeling of his face. His eyes also expressed nothing. Maybe a determination? To destroy Silas.

_That'll all he cares about, he doesn't care that he's here with me._ - she thought sadly.

"I love it" ended and the next came up.

_Right from the start _  
_you were a thief, you stole my heart _  
_and I your willing victim_

_"Just give me a reason"... Even worser._ - Petrova changed a station again.

Stefan, for the first time today, looked at her questioningly. When they eyes met he put his look back on the road. Elena sighed and put her hand on the window. Slowly she fell for a dream...

* * *

Elena woke up with a head on the window. She was aching and little numb for being in the same position for hours. She looked at the clock, it was 9 pm.

_How could I sleep for 13 hours?!_ - she thought.

Gilbert rushed her fingers through hair. On the seat beside her sat Stefan, easy ledding a car. He seemed so calm.

"Glad you woke up. We're almost there." Salvatore said simply. Too plainly. That were the first words he told her today.

"Where?" she asked with still sleepy and indistinct voice.

"A motel." he answered so distinctly. "You can't sleep on the passenger's seat all night, and I'm a little tired too."

_He and I? And motel? Am I dreaming?_ - she thought.

Gilbert couldn't think of anything else than planning how she's gonna convince Stefan to give her one more chance in their little trip, but now it seemed too easy. Maybe he doesn't hate her now? Well, he finally started to talk. And he want them to go for a motel. Maybe he want her as much as she wants him?

Younger Salvatore parked a car next to the blue building. Large, luminous neon sign appeared 'motel'. They both got out of the car and Stefan took a luggage. Male without the word went inside and Petrova followed him. In the reception hovered the smell of sweat and cigars. The walls were lined with green wallpaper and gray carpet under vampires feets necessarily needed cleaning.

_Not the best place for a romantic night._ - Elena thought.

"One room with two beds please." Salvatore told the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, but all the rooms are already taken." An old women replied. She had gray hair and dirty yellow dress, her teeth marred by scurvy and in her breathing could feel that she's a smoker. "Only one room is left, but with only one bed."

Stefan looked at the clock and shrugged helplessly.

"We don't have a time to find something else. I'm getting this room." he said leaning against the counter.

"Up the stairs and to the left." Gammer gave a key to him.

Saying nothing vampire gave it to Elena and he took two black suitcases. Girl went to the front of looking for the room number 29. She found it at the end of a long corridor. Gilbert put the key into the lock, turned the momentum, and it opened the old, creaking doors.

In the room you immediately could feel the smell of tobacco. It smelled awful. Female pulled a bottle of perfume from handbag and sprinkled them all over the place. Despite the disgusting smell of the room looked neat. There were no stains on the carpet, the walls were papered in yellow, the sheets on the bed were carefully arranged...

Stefan sat down on a chair lined with red trim. He sighed heavily. He picked up his luggage and pulled out from a side pocket of the bag of blood. He pulled it by teeth and began quietly to feed. When he drank half of it he pulled out his mouth and gasped heavily.

"Want some?" Vampire asked Elena who was staring at him for a whole time and stretched a blood bag in her direction. For a reply she took a warm liquor for the vampires and sucked lips into the hole. She closed her eyes, enjoying the drink, couldn't believe how hungry she was. At last she had't eaten anything for several days.

She curled already empty bag in her hands and tossed into the trash, which was near chests.

"Thank you." Gilbert thanked quietly. Stefan nodded and smiled slightly. It was the nicest gesture which he gave her since Silas locked him in a safe and threw into the lake.

Without thinking girl pulled from her suitcase towel, shampoo, gel, pajamas and hair dryer, then went into the bathroom. When she came back Stefan was waiting on the bed with his stuff and walked into the bathroom locking it. Elena put her stuff on a chair and jumped into bed. Despite the fact that she took a hot shower a few minutes ago she was shaking terribly. She did not feel the cold, just shaking. Rubbing her body with her hands did not bring any results. She was shifting from one side to the other trying to fall asleep.

Then Stefan came back from the shower. He was wearing a midnight blue jeans and white T-shirt. He slipped under the covers and placed near the girl. She could feel his warm body next to her. The smell made her dizzy. She hadn't felt it for a long time, she felt it only when she was close to Stefan. Hummed in her head, and convulsions intensified. A man looked at the quivering body of his companion, and moved his arm around her. It didn't took long till they fell asleep.

* * *

Next day Stefan came back to this cool and self-possessed face expression. He was talking to Elena only when he had to. She felt so uncomfortable in this situation. He was hugging her for a whole night, why is he acting like this again? A part of her wanted to push her lips against his, but another part just wanted to slap him. She had enough of his behavior. She was hoping it would be just like before, he and she together, but still she was wrong. Everything was back to normal from yesterday. Salvatore was never a talkative when traveling but now the silence was finishing her completely.

* * *

_Now it's Elena's turn to drive. It was late in night and she was trying to find a motel. Stefan fell asleep on the backseat._

_You have no idea how much I love you. - she whispered to her slipping ex._

_An icon with a fuel lighted up. Tank was empty. Gilbert turned to the right and parked a car next to the restaurant._

_"Where are we?" younger Salvatore woke up._

_"A fuel ended. Do you have a reserve?"_

_'I thought you're gonna fill it up.''_

_"I forgot to do it."_

_Male walked out of the porche angry. Girl followed him._

_''I'm such a mess, I'm sorry." she said quietly._

_''So what are we gonna do now, huh? Any ideas Mrs. Perfect Gilbert?" he asked pertly. "There are 6 miles to the next station.'_

_''So we gonna go for a walk.'' she replied simply shrugging._

_''How can you be so irresponsible?!''_

_" Don't be angry with me! C'mon we are vampires. We can compell someone to give us some fuel. Or we can push a car to the station."_

_"Yes, cause nobody's gonna wonder how some skinny girl pushes a car by herself. What are we gonna do now Mrs. know-it-all?" he questioned increasing the tone of his voice with each word._

_"Stop screaming! I didn't do that peculiarly!"_

_"I'm screaming cause you drives me crazy!"_

_"And you drives me mad, so mad. You can't even imagine how much."_

_"I hate you!"_

_'I hate you too!'_

_She hold him tight pushing her body against his' with a vampire speed, sitting on the porche's hood. Gilbert bited his lips agressivly, he gave the passionate kiss. She wrapped her legs around Salvatore's waist and pushed her tongue into his troat playing with it. He pulled his hands under her shirt searching for a bra. For the answer girl ripped his V-neck t-shirt, then was stroking his upper torso and kissing muscular chest. Male lead down to her neck licking it, getting lower and lower to her boobs. Girl giggled and flipped her fingers through his hair. They couldn't help the desire between them and were losing each other like it's no tomorrow._

* * *

_Elena woke up lying on Stefan's chest on the backseat. Her lover was still asleep._

_They didn't really make it. She had still the underwear on and Salvatore hadn't even taken off his pants._

_Female sat on his dick and lead down, kissing his ear, going down to the neck, then kissed a nipple, getting lower and lower through his abs, licking them rampantly and loutishy. When she made it to the trousers, she unbottoned them and pushed her tongue under his boxers, pushing it harder and harder till she reached a hard as a rock dick. Man was moaning her name all over again._

"Elena, Elena, Elena!"

Girl woke up confused. It wasn't Stefan moaning, it was Stefan trying to wake her up! It all was just a dream!

"We're almost there." Younger Salvatore said calmly.

''Where?" she asked guietly, still couldn't believe what just happened. Or what didn't happen.

''A motel. How can you sleep that long?''

_Of course I'm sleeping now, cause I couldn't sleep for weeks, since we saved you from drowning!_ - she thought.

Salvatore parked next to the building, painted in peach color. He took their bags from the boot and opened Elena's door.

"You're coming?" he asked.

Petrova nodded and followed him, still couldn't believe that it all was just her imagination. A perfect, hot, amazing dream, but still, it was just a dream...

* * *

Stefan and Elena lay on the far edge of the bed facing each other. He tried to sleep, and she was staring at him as a picture. Salvatore he her gaze on himself and opened his eyes slightly.

"What?" he murmured.

"Nothing. I just missed your face like hell." girl replied pulling her hand to touch him.

"Too little, too late Gilbert." he whispered so that we could barely understand what he said and quickly stood up. She did the same. They stood facing each other in front of the bed.

"Stefan..." Elena started but younger Salvatore interrupted her.

"What do you want from me?"

" Why are you acting like this?" she ignored his question. "You were holding me in your arms for a whole night and next day you are distant again. What is going on? Everytime I think things come back to normal, you're changing. Why are you so cold for me?"

"I was embraced you cause you were shaking. I thought you are sick or something." Stefan explained.

'Wait, vampires can't get cold.'

'Whatever.' he shrugged.

"I made bad things, and I don't expect you to forgive me now, but only if you will let us try one more time..."

'It's too late, Elena." man interupted her.

"I'm sure it's not to late for us."

"How can you be so sure? You and my brother broke one of the most moral rule in the world: you can't be with your friends ex, and your ex can't be with your friend. Same comes to siblings. Do you think I could ever be with you after that? Do you really think I could ever trust you after that?'' he looked at her with disgust.

"I'm so sorry. I made a huge mistake which I'm gonna regret for the rest of my life." female provided. "But please let me try to fix it."

"There is nothing to fix here. We are done, Elena. Don't you get it?" he asked incredulously.

"Just take a chance..."

" What do you want me to do? Give you my heart which you gonna broke and run to Damon one more time? I don't think I could ever believe you again. I cannot forgive and forget what you have done. Anyway, you let me go, so what do you want now? In the second you gave me the cure, I understood it's over. Forever."

"Things changed..." she took on his statement.

" You also said that I'm the worst vampire ever, and you know what? I'm pretty sure you'd be thousand times worse than me if you weren't sired to Damon. There is only one thing good about sire bond."

Elena opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't. She was paralyzed. She hadn't expected that words from Stefan can be so hurt.

"Well thank you Stefan for the truth. That was really helpful." she mumbled through her tears. She lay down on one side of the bed, curled up in a ball. She covered her head to don't let the vampire see her tears.

* * *

Stefan woke up the next day, but his partner was not with him on the bed. When he got up Elena came out of the bathroom. She looked different, hadn't straightened hair as usual.

"Good morning." He tried to be nice. Girl ignored him. "Hey, I'm sorry about what I said yesturday, okey? I was acting like a dick." Petrova didn't even look at him. Moved around the room at all times. "Elena please." He walked over to her, but she quickly pulled away from him, staring at the floor. "So this is how it's gonna be right now? Just say something." Salvatore tried to grab her shoulders, but quickly pulled him. "Elena..."

The girl stopped in front of him, and her face debuted playful grin.

"Maybe because I'm not Elena." she giggled.

''Katherine."

"Ding ding ding, and the winner is... Stefan Salvatore!" she said in a tone that always bestow us running quiz.

"Where is Elena?" he asked angrily.

"Do you care? Of what you just said ensue that you were quarreling."

"Where is she?" man questioned again.

"Why do you need to know? She hurted you too much, She doesn't deserve you."

"Recall the question, where is Elena?" he asked accentuating every single word.

Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, in safe place, in my trunk, where it is warm and cozy." she answered finally.

"Let her go." Stefan ordered.

"If I want to."

"Let her go, or I'll rip your troat out by my teeth." he said firmly.

"You're so sexy when you're angry." she said with a flirty smile. Salvatore picked up grabbing her throat so she could barely breathe. "Double-meaning situation don't you think?" for these words Stefan began even more to choke her, female vampire could barely catch her breath.

She tried to pull away, and after a few seconds, her ex lover released his grip. With vampire speed she ran out from the motel. He followed her.

They stopped in the parking next to Pierce's car. Kath opened the trunk and threw Elena out of it. Her hands and legs were tied and her mouth taped shut. Stefan came to lying on the ground Gilbert and Kat quickly entered the car. Till drove away she said:

"Bye bye Salvatore."

"Are you okey? Are you hurt?" he asked concerned untying ropes.

" I'm gonna kill her." she replied already free and began to run after the car. The younger brother managed to catch and subdue her, crossing her hands behind her back.

"No you won't. Calm down Elena."

She managed to break free from his grasp and stood in front of him.

"Why are you defending her?" girl asked reproachfully.

"I'm not defending. I am protecting you. Cause instead of killing her, she's gonna kill you. Trust me, we tried a lot of times and we failed."

"I killed her once, I can do it again.' Doppelganger had already managed to escape but the vampire intercept again. "Stefan! Stefan, let me go!" she yelled trying to break. After a few minutes she calmed down a little scuffle and Stefan released his grip. "Why do you even care? You hate me."

He don't tell anything, cause his phone vibrated. He took it from his pocket and answered.

"New Jersey doesn't work. Klaus already checked it out. You can come back to Mystic Falls." Caroline said from the other side.

"Thanks." he ended a call. Then turned to Elena. "Caroline said..."

"I heard what she said." Gilbert interrupted him. Finished with this whole situation rushed fingers through her hair and went back to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

An hour after Caroline's call, Stefan and Elena moved back to Mystic Falls. They rode all day and night, without stopping to sleep. They barely talked. As they entered the front door of the house Salvatore immediately appeared Damon.

"Look who's back. What's so early?" older Salvatore greeted them unpleasant.

"Damon. I thought you left for good." younger brother replied.

"We have a visitor. Guess who I brought here for you." he stretched out his hand, and with all the strength pulled a girl approached him. It was Diana. She looked like hell, shaking.

"What the hell?" Stefan said quietly angry.

"I grabbed your little girl. Guess why?"

"Let her go!" he ordered.

"You should think twice before you kissed my lady."

"What are you talking about?" Salvatore asked suprised.

"Don't pretend you do not know what I mean. At night when transformed Katherine, Elena went to you and you were making out with her. You kissed her! You knew that I still love her and I'm trying to get her back and you, as usual, all screwed up!" Damon was talking angry, increasingly squeezing Diana's arm.

"Are you five? First of all she's not and object..."

"He didn't kiss me. I kissed him." Elena finally interupted.

"What?" older brother became pretty upset and suprised.

" Yeah, I did, Damon. Because I love him." she put her laguage on the floor and came closer to her ex. "Don't blame him. The only one person you can blame here it's me." she looked straight into his eyes. "I don't love you Damon. I never really loved you. I chose you because I thought I don't deserve Stefan, and I thought that maybe someday I'm gonna be happy with you. I wasn't in love with you, I was just in love what you did. You did everything to recover the cure for me, and I fell in your deed, not you." she was talking calm, honest.

" Why are you defending him?" he replied.

"I'm not. It's the truth. I'm sorry." Petrova took one step back. "Let her go." she pointed at Diana. Vampire released a gip, girl quickly ran to Stefan, who wrapped his arm around her. "God, you're so pathetic." Gilbert laughed to herself. "You claim to your brother about what you did to him year ago. Now you know how it hurts." she took her bags and went upstairs, threw to Damon a look of disgust.

* * *

Stefan gave Diana a cup of hot tea and sat down beside her on his bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with concern.

"Better now. Given the volume that I was kept in the basement for last two days." she took a sip of liquid.

"I'm so sorry. I swear to God I'm gonna kill him." Salvatore said firmly.

"Will it change anything?" girl looked at him and sighed. "Why, why every time I try to forget you, something happens that makes all memories of you come back in a heartbeat?" she asked quietly.

" Maybe because we're meant to be." Stefan smiled and held her hand, which she pulled away from him at sight. "What about now? - he looked down, biting his lip.

"I will come back home and have a normal life again." Diana breathed and decided to.

"Do you want me to drive you back home?"

"I already called Olivia. She's on the way." she said raising her phone, which was lying on the sheets next to her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to..."

"No. It's not gonna help me." human interupted and gasped. "I'm gonna go." She stood up, but Stefan managed to grab her hand. She didn't turn around, wrenched from his grasp and left.

* * *

After a few minutes Caroline looked uncertainly into Stefan's room.

"Are you alone?" she asked. Vampire nodded. "She left?" he nodded again. "What's up?" she sat on the chair opposite of him. Her friend looked down for an answer. "How is she?"

"Fine." he said shortly.

"Something's wrong?" Forbes asked seeing Salvatore's upset.

"I don't know... It's just.. over. For real now."

"She's great but... I understand her." girl replied. Stefan raised his eyesbrows. "She's human, she's wants a normal life, go to collage, fall in love, get married, have children, just like normal women. You two would never work out, you know? She should someone from her species, and same with you." she said quietly, trying not to hurt him with the truth. "How was your trip?" she changed a topic.

"Do not start." he answered accenting every single word.

"Nothing happened between you two?" she continued this subject.

"No." he denied.

"Too bad. But seriously, nothing? Like, nothing at all?"

"I guess she already told you."

"Yeah she did..." Care agreed firmly and stood up, went to his commode, took out a white envelope. "Here." she said, giving him it. "Read it."

"What's that?" he asked suprised.

"A letter from Elena to you. You need to read it."

"Why?"

"Just do it okey?" she said and walked out leaving Stefan with a piece of paper.

* * *

Stefan woke up with a terrible headache. His head was pounding inside. He ruffled his hair by hand and slowly opened his eyes. Made him dizzy. He felt as if the whole ceiling was falling on him. He rubbed his eyes and turned to the side at the back. Rolling over heard a rustle. Took out a letter from the torso Elena that Caroline had given him. He put a piece of paper on the bedside table and looked around. To his surprise, on the other side of the bed lay a brown-haired girl. Lightly jumped in surprise and made sure he still got his boxers on. At the same time 'uninvited guest' turned.

_'Katherine.' _he whispered to himself._ 'What the...' _he didn't finish his thought and lady Pierce opened her eyes. When she saw Stefan's awake she giggled.

"Hey." she said with a smirk on her face and moved closer to Salvatore.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked flatly cold tone.

"Something's wrong Stefan?" she asked pretending to be innocent little girl.

"How did you get here?"

'You didn't lock the door. It was easy." she shrugged simply.

"Why are you here?" Stefan didn't stop asking her questions.

"You seem nervous..." Kath whispered and sat in a seductive pose showing that she's half-naked.

"Don't play the fool, Katherine. What do you want?"

Girl smirked and pretending that her fingers put steps she made it to her ex's chest and slided her hand on it.

"You." she whispered slightly and leaded down to kiss him, but Stefan get up before she did. "Don't be a tease, Stefan. We both know that deep down you still want me." she said firmly, and second after that was in front of her ex lover.

"You'll never get boring with this, right?" men looked at her bored.

"Not until you're break."- she provided.

Stefan smirked and leaned down to her. Kat hold her breathe waiting for a kiss but instead of it he whispered in her ear:

"You have three seconds to leave this house. One..." Petrova looked at him questioning. "Two..." She took a deep breath into the lungs and clenched her fist. "Three..."

In this moment Salvatore quickly opened the door, pushed her with her clothes out of his room and walked out by himself. Katherine surprised by the course of events looked at him in indignation and disbelief.

"What are you guys doing here?" Suddenly Caroline walked out of her room with a towel on. She was rubbing her head by hands, her hair was a mess. Seems like she just woke up. No wonder, after all, it was 5 am!

"Katherine is just leaving, right Katherine?" he smiled triumphly and insincerely at her. You could feel the blood Kath inside's boiling. Picking up the remains of her dignity with vampire speed left the Salvatore's residence.

"What was she doing here?" Caro asked surprised.

" Caroline where are you..." Elena came out of her room tying knot around her robe. She stopped talking when she saw Stefan. Shirtless Stefan. At the sight of his bare chest and her eyes widened, slightly parted lips.

"Doesn't matter." Care yawned. "Just go back to sleep." she made the way to her room. Older Gilbert nodded and was about to follow her when suddenly Stefan interrupted.

"Elena wait." he said firmly. Girl turned around staring at the floor. She didn't have the strength to look at him. Not right now. Not when he's half naked. "We need to talk." guy added calmly.

"What would you like to talk about?" She tried to pretend to be quite calm, but her eyes fled in all directions. She tried not to look at Stefan. She was afraid that her staring at his upper torso will make that their relationship be even more awkward, and she was afraid of what she might see in his green eyes.

"The letter." Stefan replied shortly.

"What letter?" She jumped. She knew exactly what he meant, but she thought that he'll find out about this later, much later. Especially she hid the letter to the cabinet in which Stefan never looks, so she thought he'll read it in a few years, or never...

"You know what I am talking about."

"I thought you'd find it later..."

"Caroline told me about it." he interrupted her.

_'Of course Caroline. I'll thank her for trouble later.'_ she thought to herself and bited her bottom lip.

"Why haven't you told me that in person?" He lowered his tone of voice.

"Because it was so weird, and awkward, and I was worried about you're reaction." Elena finally looked at him. She looked deep into his eyes. Her eyes welled with tears. She wanted to cry. But she couldn't, not in from of him. "You think that talking to you about how much I miss you would be good idea? Cause I don't think so."

"I'm sorry." he said and made one step closer.

The girl straightened. His body was too close. This made her miss him even more. She missed that feeling when she knew his' hers and only hers. Forever. She missed being with him so much, the feeling when he charged his arms, she felt safe...

But it's the past. It will never come back. Not after what she did to him. Not after how much she hurt him. She knew she doesn't deserve him. At the moment she had no idea why she wrote tht letter. She just made a fool of herself, it won't make Stefan come back to her. She has no chances.

She held her breath and ran back to his room, leaving Stefan standing in front of his room alone and confused.

* * *

In next few hours Caroline and Stefan met in the Grill.

"What do you wanted to tell me?" he asked her friend while sitting in the chair next to her.

"Silas contacted me. He says he will bring Bonnie back, but first we need to do something for him." she informed. "We have to give him Katherine. You know, kidnapp and bring her to him."

"That's it?" Salvatore rose his eyebrows.

"Yeah? Why are you suprised? It's not easy to catch her. Of course, I don't think she'll show up in you're house after you kicked her out this morning."

"Why does he want her?" he clasped fingers putting hands on the table. "She's a vampire again means she's useless for him right now."

"I don't know and I don't care." she answered and shrugged. "So how are we gonna do it?"

"Don't worry. I got a plan." Stefan blinked at her and stood up.

"What plan? What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna seduce her and kill her." he smirked.

"You won't. She's too smart."

''Oh really?" Stefan asked. "Chellange accepted." he winked and walked outside the bar.


	9. Chapter 9

**M rated part for a reason!**

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

Stefan opened the front door of the Salvatore boarding house. He saw Katherine based on the doorframe in sexy pose. This night she wore a black dress with a deep cleavage and heels in the same color.

"Hey Katherine." he smirked seductively in her view and helped her to took off her jacket slowly, hang it on a hanger next to door.

"Stefan." she smiled slightly. "So why did you invite me here?"

"I'm bored and I'm looking for some entertainment. I thought that maybe you'd kill my boredom."

Kath giggled. "You know you can always count on me when it comes to fun." She finally realized he's looking at her lips for the entire time when she came in. She knew exactly what he has in mind. "Oh Stefan, the old you I knew would never even think of something like that." she winked playfully.

"Well, the old Stefan you knew is gone." he smiled lifting the corner of his mouth rakish.

Kat couldn't deny, she liked that 'new' side of Stefan. She also couldn't deny she wanted just the same as he. Her long devious fingers were running up the lenght of his arm, squeezing his biceps before slicking to his chest, moving lower, and lower... not stopping looking into each others eyes for the whole process. Stef grabbed her waist pulling girl closer to him, feeling her sweet breathe against his lips. Female hold her breath and closed her eyes, waiting till her lips touch his in kiss. Soon he started to wet her upper lip with his tongue asking for an etrance. Few more moments after she let him in, he slided his tongue to her throat, playing with hers. Chills came over Katherine's body, she wanted him, she needed him bad. Doesn't want to waste valuable time with teasing, her hands slipped unter his top, feeling his bare chest. For a response he started to fondle her body through dress, slided his hands under the clothe, runs them on her stomach. She went with her hands down, her thumbls trailing along the top of his jeans.

Stefan didn't want to let her in that fast, he threw her lightly on the wall, moving his lips through her jawline to her neck, what made her moaning quietly, but she still wanted more. She slipped her hands under his shirt again, but this time taking it off, feels his muscular chest against the skin of her fingers. Not waiting more, male came lower and lower from her neck, startes licking her luscious breasts. Her hand found the front of his jeans again and she rubbed his crotch feeling an immediate response. Under his pants his legs were pulsating from the chilly breeze, the rising of the member trapped within his pants. Her hand was keep teasing him through the fabric of his jeans, feeling the hard length of him begging for her attention. One of his hand slid down her back resting her lower back, pulling her waist against his, her body was pressed against his tightly, while his tongue was working to finally reach her nipple. Till he reached his goal, she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist, starting to kiss his neck, then collarbone, going down to his chest, in the same time he grabbed her to his bedroom, laying sexy body slowly on the bed.

He didn't care about the brand new expensive dress she just bought, he just ripped it off her, laying down on her, kissing the half-naked body, which tonight belonged only for him. She sighed lightly as her hand rubbed him through his jeans again, he hardned even more that before from all her sexual usage. Going up with her hand gripped the top of his pants, she tugged tearing his belt and breaking off the button, she pushed her palm against his stomach and eased her fingers under the top of his boxers-briefs. She continue down till she reached her goal. Her hand wrapped around his length. Man was moving his hips the time with her hand, not stopping kissing boobs, which made him lose his mind in 1864. Suddenly his hands were between the covers and her backside, he unhooked her bra easily, throwing her underwear away to the other corner of the room, slipping her panties down her knees, which she fast kick off her.

Horny vampire's hand migrated up the flat soft flesh of her stomach to pinch a nipple, his tongue teased one of her nipples, writing fast circles on it, before sucking and tearing it with his lips, he lifted one of his hands to work the other, twisting and squeezing it between his thumb and middle finger, making women moaning out loud for pleasure. Coudln't fight the passion and desire which filled her right back then, her hand sliped into his boxers pulls them off freeing the erection.

It was over 160 years after they got sex, and right now, when they are both vampires, they both feel like they are in heaven. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hardness pressing on her, watching as her former lover is taking control over her, fondles her tits by his hot and wet tongue. Her hands flipped to his hair, playing with them, what turned him on even more. Her moans, which were music for Stefan's ears, were actually pleading for more and more with every more movement of him. With one free hand she went down on her, rubbed her clit, which was already so wet.

Suddenly a pain went through his spine, hitting the mattress, opening his eyes wide she saw Katherine's on top. "Now it's my time to play." she bited her lip and leaded down to him. Inch by inch, she kissed every part of his exposed chest. Salvatore closed his eyes, letting out some groans of his mouth, which made Kath proud of herself. It's been a long time before she had him all for herself. She wanted to make this night the one he'll never forget. Going lower with her lips she finally made it to his dick. She stopped and chuckled looking at her lover, who bited his lip till it bleeds. Girl licked her lips, leading down back to his member, starts kissing it for a whole lenght, what made Stefan maoning her name louder and louder everytime her tongue contacted his dick. She sucked the top of his cock, drinking harshly his sperm, moving her mouth in and out, till the whole member was into her throat.

"Oh Katherine, I missed this..." he whispered through the moans of pleasure he let out.

"I know babe." she replied faintly, being busy of giving the attention of his hardness as it deserved. "Mm.. you're dick taste like lollipop." Stefan laughed for her words. None girl ever gave him as much satisfaction as Katherine does right now. His hands which were scratching the covers couldn't held the passion, now placed on her hair, forcing her to suck him deeper and deeper. Knowing for Salvatore it's not enough of pleasure, she tugged his balls in hands, squeezing and stroking them, feeling his erection is burning and his feels are exploding inside him.

In a blink he was on top of her again, placing his head between her legs, runs a tongue over her folds lightly barely touching her skin, before putting itand two fingers inside her. This made Kat totally loose control and trying to escape, but Stefan didn't let her by holding back her hips, forcing her down. She was screaming his name louder and louder, couldn't handle the pleasure.

"Fuck Stefan, that hurts!" she cried out.

"Do you want me to stop?" he pulled his mouth out, doesn't matter what she'd say he wouldn't do it anyway.

"No, no, no! It's a sweet pain..." she denied, spreading her legs even more.

He stopped every action, letting her to take a breathe for a minute. Finally he grabbed his lenght, pushing it to her pussy, moving himself inside of her. Female let out few really loud groans, she was throbbing and wet a lot. He smirked at her reaction, pounded mercilessly inside her, fucking her deeper and harder and faster every single time. Women wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down toher exposed chest. His toungue were rubbing fast circles at her nipple, then using his hand and lips and teeth on her breasts.

Suddenly she rolled them up, so she was on top, only to continue when he has left out. She was kissing his chest, while circled her hips twisting his dick inside her, rose and fell slowly on his pulsing dick, his balls were clapping against her fold, rubbing his chest against her boobs. It didn't take long till his cock finally hit her sensitive spot. What made them both let out a loud groan, which was probably able to hear for the miles away. She kept bouncing herself on his hardness, making her tits jumping in front of Stefan's eyes, rubbing them with her own hands. He couldn't help it, so he placed his hands on them stroking and fondling them more than ever.

And once again he was on top of her. Katherine giggled and raised her hips, put her hands on his ass, helping him to come closer and closer with every thrust. He looked into his eyes. They darkned. Not just with desire like before, it was with blood. She frightened a little and frowned.

"Stefan..." she whispered, as he held tight her neck, not even stopping riding her for a sec! He clutched her throat so hard she could not catch air. Her legs were too weak by the previous pleasure he gave her like a man possessed, she did not have the strength to defend themselves. It didn't take long till she stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating. As it did, he pulled himself out of her, put back the clothes on her, dressed himself too, grabbed her body outside and threw her to the car, driving to get her over Silas.

* * *

His shadow self was waiting for him in the woods. Stefan stopped his car, grabbed his ex-lovers body and lay it down on the ground.

"Here, you got her. Now give us Bonnie back."

Silas laughed "Good job, my doppelganger. I see what have you done, seduce a stupid girl who was in love with you for over 150 years, kill her and gave her to the monster she most fears for. That was nasty." he smirked.

Then Stefan realized what he just did. Yes, he used her, just like she was using him in 1864. He felt a little bad about it, cause he's not that kind of person. But it's the only way to get his friend back to life.

"We had a deal. Where is Bonnie?" Stefan asked irritated.

"She'll come back to you soon." He grabbed the dead body, throwing it through his shoulder. "You're job is done now. Go." he compelled his old 'twin' so Stefan nodded politely and drove away back to his house.

* * *

**(A/N:** It's been a long time since I've been here, sorry for that. I was thinking about stopping writing a story, cause I made lot of mistakes which made this fanfic lame, but I wanted to add one more chapter to see, if you want me to continue it or not.

This is the first time I wrote a sex scene, so please don't have me if you don't like it. Is it good anyway? REVIEWS ARE SO WELCOME.

So what do you think will happen next? Will Stelena get back together? Will Stefan after rethinking over everything regret what he did to Katherine? Does he still remember Diana?

Reviews will make my day :)

Bye :)) I'll update it as fast as I can.)


End file.
